Naruto Uzumaki (Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness)
is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be ostracised by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the . He soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the village's . Background Personality Naruto is characterised as boisterous, exuberant and unorthodox, quite similar to Hashirama Senju.Naruto chapter 648, page 5 He inherited his mother's verbal tic, as he ends his sentences with when excited or frustrated. Though he responds best to competition and is not afraid to ask for assistance, Naruto is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principles or situations. He often requires an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp explanations,Naruto chapter 409, page 11 and can even forget some concepts that he himself noted earlier if he is too emotional.Naruto chapter 645, pages 2-3 Naruto is aware of his faults, and admits he acts strong to mask his embarrassment and frustration about them.Naruto chapter 98, pages 8-14''Naruto'' chapter 440, page 13 Despite his naivety, Naruto can be quite observant, picking up on things others miss and retaining information casually gathered through conversation.Naruto chapter 535, pages 2-5 Growing up as an orphan who suffered years of hatred and social isolation by Konoha's villagers has influenced Naruto's character in a number of ways: he is heedless to formality and social standings, addressing certain people with nicknames instead of honourifics;Naruto chapter 37, page 7''Naruto'' chapter 641, page 3 he has picky eating habits of ramen, his favourite food; he has a perverted side that manifests as uses of the Sexy Technique or attempts to peep into women's baths;Naruto chapter 286, page 16 he didn't understand the real meaning of "love" and believes that loving someone and ramen are both the same. Despite his quirks and the criticism they earn him, Naruto is said to have a personality that draws people to him,Naruto chapter 262, pages 12-13 inspiring friendship and loyalty through acts of genuine kindness that could change a person's worldview. He is thus able to build meaningful relationships that he lacked in early life; the Sage of Six Paths believes Naruto's kindness is a special gift that allows him to befriend Kurama, a living embodiment of hatred.Naruto chapter 693, pages 12-13 Naruto deeply cherishes these bonds and will go to great lengths to protect them, best seen with Sasuke after his defection from Konoha. Naruto's time at the Falls of Truth revealed that a part of him hated the villagers for ostracising him, only to admire him after he saved them during Pain's Assault. This allowed Kurama to manipulate Naruto's rage until he confronted it and learned to let it go, becoming greater than what he suffered.Naruto chapter 695 Another of Naruto's prominent traits is his desire for acknowledgement; his pranks around the village were for people to notice, or at least scold, him. Therefore, he dreamed of one day becoming Konoha's Hokage, the epitome of acknowledgement and respect from everyone in the village.Naruto chapter 4, page 6 Knowing his dream is a long, arduous and seemingly impossible path, Naruto developed his own nindō of never going back on his word. This life-long philosophy serves as the cornerstone of Naruto's great self-confidence; he believes he can accomplish any goal with enough hard work and perseverance, no matter how big the obstacle is or how long it takes to complete it. This guides him in many aspects of life besides a battle, such as his promise to Sakura of bringing Sasuke back to Konoha. Over time, his goal to be Hokage grew from a desire for acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which Tobi attributed to the Will of Fire.Naruto chapter 462, page 14 His nindō is reinforced by his understanding that shinobi were meant to endure through hardships.Naruto chapter 617, page 19 After the death of his master Jiraiya, talking to his father Minato and listening to Nagato's tragic story, Naruto grew to understand the cycle of hatred and vowed to break it in order to bring real peace to the world.Naruto chapter 448, page 2 To that end, his participation in the Fourth Shinobi World War is not only to protect his friends, but also to bear and erase the world's hatred all by himself. After encountering a reincarnated Itachi Uchiha, however, Naruto realises that he cannot handle everything alone and that he must allow his friends to support and fight alongside him. As he does so in war's climax, his fighting spirit inspires the Allied Shinobi Forces to join him and keep fighting to end the war as well, ultimately becoming an example for many people to admire, follow, and believe in.Naruto chapter 647, pages 14-19''Naruto'' chapter 649, pages 14-17 Appearance Jiraiya says Naruto strongly resembles his father:Naruto chapter 144, page 4 he has blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face.Naruto chapter 498, page 8 His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Naruto wears a more form fitting outfit after wearing out his original one while training with Jiraiya,Naruto chapter 248, page 12 with a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector (which is now longer), sandals, and orange jacket, the black colour showing more prominence than the blue did originally. Abilities Naruto was an inept student in the Academy, failing to graduate three times before becoming a shinobi. Through sheer determination, however, his skills rapidly improve in Part I as he defeats strong shinobi such as Neji Hyūga, Gaara, and Kabuto Yakushi, earning acknowledgement from the Sannin for his potential.Naruto chapter 168 Under Jiraiya's tutelage for two-and-a-half years, Naruto becomes strong enough to fight members of Akatsuki, such that Konoha villagers praise him as a hero of Hokage-material after he defeats Pain.Naruto chapter 455, page 9 Although the Fourth Shinobi World War was initially meant for his protection, Naruto's eventual and required participation leads to the defeat of many reincarnated Kage,Naruto chapter 555, pages 11-15 tailed beasts,Naruto chapter 572 and enemies of Ten-Tails' calibre;Naruto chapter 554, pages 12-15 others believe Naruto has surpassed the previous Hokage and is the central force in winning the war. Naruto has learned how to counter genjutsu from Jiraiya, but has limited skill in using it. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Uzumaki and a reincarnation of Asura Ōtsutsuki,Naruto chapter 671 Naruto has massive reserves of strong chakra, estimated as at least four times greater than Kakashi's and described by Karin as "bright and warm."Naruto chapter 315, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 488, page 8 He initially struggled with controlling his chakra properly, which was offset by his large reserves.Naruto chapter 90, pages 4-8 Naruto's control improved greatly over time, becoming able to transfer his chakra to others''Naruto'' chapter 617, page 5 and perform one-handed hand seals.Kakashi Hiden He later receives chakra from the other tailed beasts and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, increasing his reserves further. Naruto's powerful life force grants him an extreme longevity, healing power, stamina, and vitality,Naruto chapter 11, page 2 allowing him to survive (albeit barely) the extraction of a tailed beast.Naruto chapter 661, pages 1, 12 These are all augmented after he receives a prosthetic forearm made from Hashirama's cells. While naturally a short-range fighter, Naruto's taijutsu wasn't very adept in Part I, using unpredictable attacks to surprise combat experts like Kiba Inuzuka and Neji.Naruto chapter 77, pages 3-4''Naruto'' chapter 104, pages 16-17 He often utilised shadow clones or Kurama's chakra to engage or overwhelm his enemies in combat; with the former, he has created techniques such as the Naruto Uzumaki Combo and its stronger.Naruto chapter 75, pages 11-13 Although these tactics resume in Part II, Naruto becomes more capable in taijutsu due to Jiraiya's training, being able to contend with other skilled users.Naruto chapter 288, page 7''Naruto'' chapter 433, page 5''Naruto'' chapter 697 He has grown fast enough to rescue an ally from nearby danger,Naruto chapter 484, pages 16-17 and strong enough to punch an opponent several metres while exhausted. Jinchūriki Transformations Ninjutsu In the Academy, the Sexy Technique was the only technique that Naruto could perform successfully, with no practical use other than to shock his instructors. During his shinobi career, he learns several ninjutsu styles from Jiraiya, such as how to summon toads of Mount Myōboku like Gamabunta to assist him in battle or to crush enemies from above. He becomes skilled in shurikenjutsu, able to throw weapons quickly and with precision,Naruto chapter 259, page 1-2 barrage an enemy using shadow clones,Naruto chapter 134, pages 3-4 or as Hokage, cross blades with Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki. Naruto's repetoire expands to fūinjutsu upon receiving Gerotora near the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 499, pages 12-15 Naruto's ability to sense chakra is shown only through his modes. He can identify chakra signatures from vast distances in Sage Mode,Naruto chapter 535, pages 7-8 detect negative emotions in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. cooperation ninjutsu, where two or more people combine their techniques to create an even more powerful one.Naruto Shippūden episode 91 The collaboration techniques he performs with other individuals typically utilise his own elemental affinity, such as the Typhoon Water Vortex Technique with Yamato, the Wind Release: Toad Gun with Gamatatsu, and the Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero with Sasuke. Shadow Clone Technique Naruto's first trademark technique is the Shadow Clone Technique, which he is noted to have attained a mastery of superiority to other users.Naruto chapter 330, page 6 A ninja with unusually high chakra reserves, Naruto can create hundreds of shadow clones and retain a decent amount of chakra in each one with relative ease.Naruto chapter 366, page 4 He can use them to outnumber or deceive his enemies in combat, manoeuvre himself in mid-air, transform into weapons, scout an area, or test an opponent's abilities.Naruto chapter 339, pages 9-10 During his wind training in Part II, Naruto learns that he, the original user, will receive all knowledge and experiences that shadow clones gain once they disperse. This method allows him to drastically speed up his training by learning, what could be completed in years, in just days. Rasengan Naruto's second trademark technique is the Rasengan, a one-handed technique created by his father. Due to his poor chakra control, Naruto often uses a shadow clone to form the spherical shape while he provides the chakra. Over time, Naruto's improved skill allows him to produce larger versions of the Rasengan, perform it faster,Naruto chapter 460, page 6 and even have his shadow clones make their own Rasengan. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he became able to form a Rasengan and its variants without any shadow clones or transformations.Naruto chapter 642, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 697, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 698, page 4 Naruto has also shown the ability to release the Rasengan as an energy wave, or as a projectile in the anime.Naruto episode 194 Using senjutsu or Kurama's chakra, Naruto can create more powerful and elaborate variations of the Rasengan; using the latter, he even develops the Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball, performing it in a similar manner to the Rasengan. Nature Transformation Dōjutsu Sharingan Naruto gained the Sharingan from Sasuke who transferred all of his power over to Naruto. Naruto can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own physical skill permitting), track fast-moving objects, and, predict opponents' movement. He can also use Genjutsu: Sharingan for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out, or placing them under his control. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan With his left Mangekyō, Sasuke can use Amaterasu, igniting whatever he looks at with black flames that can burn anything. With his right Mangekyō, he can use Kagutsuchi to shape the flames into a variety of forms for offensive or defensive purposes. This ability to manipulate his Amaterasu makes him more skilled than Itachi was with his own.Naruto chapter 463, page 14 Having awakened the Mangekyō in both his eyes, Sasuke can use Susanoo, a spectral warrior that protects him and acts on his behalf. It takes repeated uses before he's able to fully form Susanoo it, its evolutions often marked by moments of intense hatred. Initially, Naruto can only create Susanoo's skeletal features, such as ribs for defence or arms to interact with his surroundings. He is steadily able to layer musculature and skin over the bones, and later armour to increase its defences. Upon receiving the Rinnegan, with its supreme ocular power, he is able to create the significantly larger Complete Body — Susanoo, comparable in power to Tailed Beast Mode. Like all Susanoo, Naruto's has several swords at its disposal that it can use against larger targets or to easily destroy nearby structures. More commonly, his Susanoo employs a bow that can fire arrows at rapid speeds and that can, when needed, double as a shield. Though most of these arrows are made of the same chakra as Susanoo itself, Naruto can also fashion arrows made from Amaterasu's flames, Susanoo can also be formed around the Nine-Tails in order to give it a sword and armour of its own, and serve as a medium through which Naruto uses Chidori or Rasengan. Rinnegan After a certain amount of time Naruto awakening the Rinnegan in both of his eyes. Unique to it, Naruto's has six tomoe that, when present, indicate his eye is fully charged. If it loses its charge, Naruto cannot use the Rinnegan eye's full abilities until the tomoe return, and he can't activate the Mangekyō as well keeping his eyes closed is shown to speed up the recharge rate. After first obtaining it, Naruto was able to deactivate it at will. Naruto's Rinnegan grants him access to the Six Paths Techniques, though he's only been seen briefly using the Preta Path to absorb chakra and the Deva Path to create Chibaku Tensei plus attract and repel. He was able to switch between both dōjutsu. With the Rinnegan, Madara could use all of the abilities of the Six Paths Technique,Naruto chapter 606, page 14 such as the Preta Path to absorb.He could also use the Outer Path to create chakra chains that could restrain all nine tailed beasts. And black receivers for various melee and supplementary purposes. Through the usage of his Rinnegan with that of his Sharingan, Naruto could summon meteorites to cause widespread destruction. His most frequent usage of his Rinnegan is for Amenotejikara, which allows him to instantly swap places with anything in a specific range. As well as generate a corporeal invisible shadow to aid him in battle. Senjutsu Six Paths Sage Mode [[ With the power given to him by Hagoromo, Naruto gained access to the . In this mode, his eyes become yellow and his pupils take on a cross-like shape — without manifesting the orange pigmentation around his eyes present in Sage Mode. Naruto can also don a new chakra cloak similar to Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, which he can access instantly and maintain much longer than Sage Mode.Naruto chapter 695, page 4 Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode cloak changes several times throughout his later years. Naruto's physical attributes and techniques are further augmented,Naruto chapter 673, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 687, page 16''Naruto'' chapter 695, page 5-6, he can fly and becomes immune to Truth-Seeking Balls. Intelligence